Legend of Spyro and the Dragon Lords: new beginnings
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Long time ago, ten humans who call themselves Dragon Lords were sworn protectors of the world of dragons from evil and helping the innocents. Now they have vanished and the Dark Master starts chaos due to their disappearance. Now it's up to ten descendants of the Dragon Lords from our world take a stand against the Dark Master with the help of a young purple dragon. (Syoc closed)
1. The start of a new journey (1of2)

Legend of Spyro and the Dragon lords: New beginnings

(a/n: I was inspired about this story when I read a story about a fanfic of spyro and the riders. now I'm not taking the guy's ideas just to let you know. this is my idea in case the author of that story is reading this. I don't own the legend of Spyro series or any of the authors' OCs but my OCs.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's Pov)

My name is Dante Mojima. I graduated high school and work part time and with me is My sister, Emile Mojima. she also graduated high school and works part time with me. she shows me this Spyro game called Legend of Spyro: the new beginning and started it up in the ps3 and sat next to me.

"man it's been years since We played Spyro."

"eeyup. Ever since I played it on ps1 it was beginning to get addicting.(a/n this was the first time I played it on ps1 at the age 6.)"

the title screen of the game showed up and Emile immediately pressed start. she started a new game and a cutscene opened up. we see Dragon eggs. I looked at Emile confused and rather curious.

"That's new. I don't remember seeing those dragon eggs before."

we were new to this kind of saga and we certainly weren't familar of this story. A red dragon kept watching them probably be sure they weren't harmed as he's narrating the story.

"who could he be?"

I shrugged. all of a sudden we see shadows approaching the eggs and we were on the edge of our seats to see what happened. the red dragon rushes to the eggs as the eggs were probably being destroyed. he gets to the chamber to find only one egg. a purple egg.

"that's Spyro!"

I jumped when Emile screamed in my ear.

"Damn it, sis! Quiet!"

the dragon takes the egg as two dragons rush to him.

"this is new." Emile said.

one dragon is black scaled, silver eyes, purple underbelly, black horns on her head, spikes on her tail and demonic wings on her back. the other one with her was white scaled, gold eyes, white short horns on his head, spiked tail that looked like a mace at the end and has white angelic wings.

"Master Ignitus! the dark armies have arrived!" The white dragon yelled.

"I know. you must go before they find you."

"but what about the eggs, Master?" the black dragoness asked.

"they didn't make it. but this egg...must not fall to the dark master's hand." Ignitus said as he's showing the purple egg.

"you must find the two dragon lords and stop the dark master before it's too late. may the ancestors look after you."

What!? is this part of the game!? the two dragons nod and fly away. Ignitus puts the egg on the river flow.

"may the ancestors look after you."

at the same time, a huge flash of light blinded us as we were suddenly pulled into the game. I wonder what does fate have in stores for us?

(Emile's pov)

50 minutes later.

I wake up on the fields as the sun is beaming at my eyes. as I look around, I can't find my brother anywhere. where is he?

I get up and I look at myself if there was any changes. no change...I still wore my usual white shirt, blue polo jeans and black shoes but there was a unusual accessory I had. a silver bracelet is wrapped on my right arm that has ruby gen on the bracelet that has a dragon marking on it.

"what is this?..."

before I could look further, I hear a growl behind me. I look behind me and there's the same white dragon me and Dante saw giving me a death glare and I was scared out of my mind.

"who are you, ape!?" he shouts at me.

"Whoa! I'm not an enemy!"

He pounced at me and his teeth were showing meaning he means business and he was going to kill me.

"lies! those apes have been hunting me down ever since the raid from the temple and I bet you're one of them! now die!"

I closed my eyes waiting for him to finish me off...but...he suddenly gets off of me. as I opened my eyes, he starts looking at my bracelet.

"what is this?"

"I-I don't know. I'm just as curious as you."

his eyes went wide after a few seconds when he looked at it closely and quickly looked excited to see me.

"by the ancestors, you're one of the Dragon Lords master Ignitus mentioned!

I apologies for my rudeness, my lady." he said as he bowed.

I got up and smiled.

"it's okay. I'm looking for my brother. he's like me. have you seen him?"

"no. um..."

"Emile. what's your name?"

"Solarblitz, lady Emile."

"please. Emile is fine."

"of course, Emile. but I fear your brother might have encountered my friend."

"I see..."

at the same, I hear fighting in the swamp.

"sounds like something is going on. we should go check it out."

"agreed."

Me and Solarblitz rushed to the swamp to go check it out. you better be there Dante or else I'm going to kick your ass when I find you!

(Dante's pov)

I was helping Spyro fight off the apes with a mysterious black dragoness who appeared out of no where started helping me. If memory serves me right, she's he same dragon I saw with Emile.

"It's the dragon lord! Get him! I have to report this to Cynder." said a gruff looking ape who I assume is the captain as he rushed out of the swamp.

who's Cynder? I never heard of her or him in my life.

"who are you!?" Spyro said as he took down another ape with his fire breathe.

"Names' Dante." I said as I took down another ape with a drop kick and took down the last ape with a superman punch.

Spyro walks up to me relieved and happy.

"thanks for helping. names' Spyro."

"like wise. In case you're wondering I'm a human."

"a human? I've never heard of them."

"you're looking at one."

"a lttle help!"

I turn around and I see Sparx in a cage. I swear I heard his voice before in movies and I already forgot his name. it's funny how the game creators hired a famous movie actor to voice as Sparx.

"oh! forgot about him!"

Spyro rushes toward Sparx to get me out of the wooden cage as I turned my attention to the black dragoness.

"I appreciate your support, miss..."

"Shadowveil, Dragon Lord Dante."

"Dragon Lord?"

could she be looking for the dragon lords that Iginitus mentioned?

"yes. Master Ignitus will explain more when we meet him."

"okay...one question. who's Cynder? that ape mentioned Cynder before he ran out."

Shadowveil looks away with remorse. maybe I shouldn't have asked her that.

"Hey...if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. you can tell me later."

she looks at me and smiles.

"I appreciate it."

Sparx flies at my face and looks at me curiously.

"and who are you? I don't recall seeing a furless looking ape helping." Sparx said in the most arrogant tone in his voice.

"and I don't recall a dragonfly being arrogant after being saved."

"Sparx, stop it. sorry about him. he always acts like that." Spyro apologized.

this is Sparx? really? He wasn't that annoying when I was a kid.

"that's okay."

"anyway, thanks again for helping us, Dante. hope we get meet again."

"I'm sure we will."

Spyro and Sparx left the swamp and I hear rustling from the bushes and I see my sister, Emile, with the same white dragon me and Emile saw.

"Dante!" Emile shouted just as she hugged me.

"I see you have a dragon with you too."

Emile stops hugging me and I looked at the white dragon.

"that's correct, dragon lord Dante. I am Solarblitz. I see you've already met my old friend, Shadowveil." Solarblitz bowed.

"okay...this is awfully new."

"believe me, Dante. I'm just as confused as you.

"we should make haste for the temple. Master Ignitius should be there. he'll explain more once we get there."

"how do you suppose we get there?"

"hop on." Solarblitz and Shadowveil said.

I got on Shadowveil and Emile got on Solarblitz and we flew to the temple.

"so tell me. what are the dragon lords?"

"the dragon lords are the sworn protectors who protect the innocents from evil and were to say they vanished without a trace before the dark army arrived. we feared they may have been captured by Cynder and her army. thankfully they haven't captured you two and it would've made things much difficult for us." Solarblitz explained.

I see. so Cynder is a girl. sheesh... I can picture her already. big and menacing looking. Now I'm afraid what would happen if we confronted her.

the flight to the temple didn't take long but as we landed to the temple, there were a few apes trashing the place.

as me and Emile got off of the dragons, the apes stopped trashing the temple and a big looking ape saw us and takes out his sword. five against four, huh? great...

"well...well...well...if it isn't the Dragon lords and their dragons. get em, boys!" shouted an armored big ape.

oh boy...

Character bios

Dante Mojima

age: 21 years old

appearance: long black hair, blue eyes, black shirt, black jeans, black bracelet on his right arm, black shoes

his dragon lord armor: black hood, leather chest armor, pure steel gauntlets, black tailored pants, steel knee pads, leather boots

Dragon mark: the mark of shadows

powers and abilities: Marksman, Sword mastery, martial arts, can Disguise himself as an enemy or ally, shadow attacks and abilities, poison attacks and abilities, acrobatics, speed and stealth

Dragon Fury: Shadow fury: shadows surround Dante and Shadowveil giving them an advantage to phase through physical attacks and attack their foes with unbelievible speed.

weapons of choice: Hidden blades on both of his arms, silver throwing knives, a silver crossbow, dual silver daggers, a blood red katana called the Muramasa

his dragon: Shadowveil

Shadowveil's age: 18

Shadowveil's appearance: black scales, silver eyes, demonic wings, purple underbelly, spikes on her tail, black horns

Shadowveil's powers: shadow powers and poison

Shadowveil's bio: an orphan and student of Ignitius. she had no home or family when she was a child. she meets Solarblitz and became quick friends and both became students in the temple to learn their powers. she seems to have a connection to Cynder.

Dante's bio: a young gamer who played the legend of Spyro with her sister until they find unusual things going on in the game that weren't part of the game and got warped into the game. now he must learn about his family's past and his purpose of being a dragon lord and help Spyro on defeating the Dark master at all cost.

Emile Mojima

age: 19

appearance: long silver hair, silver eyes, white shirt, silver bracelet on her right arm, blue jeans, white shoes

her dragon lord armor: White hood, white cloak, silver shoulder pads, silver gauntlet and silver leggings

dragon mark: the mark of light

powers and abilities: Light powers, Swordmastery, martial arts, healing, cure diseases and poisons, Cast shields or Magic Wards

Dragon fury ability: Justice beam: Shoots a huge beam of light at her foes with Solarblitz's assistance. Divine light: Emile heals her and her allies with her staff and also protects her and her allies with a shield from physical and magic attacks. The effect doubles with Solarblitz's help.

Weapons of choice: a crystal Staff and a silver sword

her dragon: Solarblitz

Solarblitz's age: 22

Solarblitz's appearance: White scales, gold eyes, yellow underbelly, white short horns on his head, long tail with a spiky tail with a mace on the end of the tail

Solarblitz's power: Light powers, healing, revive and rejuvenate the dead, cast shields and magic wards, sense danger

Solarblitz's bio: A young dragon who was adopted by Ignitus at the age 8. he never knew his real parents and always wondered who they were. he became friends with Shadowveil and trained together in the temple. he is the older brother of Spyro's.

Emile's bio: Dante's little sister. she was playing Spyro with Dante when they noticed somethings that were not part of the game and ended up getting warped into the game. now she must learn her purpose as dragon lord and stop the dark master no matter the cost. She can be timid at certain times will not hesitate on hurting her foes if she's provoked too much.

(A/N: need OCs of both a human who becomes a dragon lord of their element and their dragon companion that matches their elements who are going to be in the series. here's the elements so far that aren't taken: Fire, Water, Earth, Water, Fear, Lightning, Psychic and Ice. I can't have people with the same elements cause I fear I might get into an arguement with someone. anyway, the bio has to be setup like mine in order for me to know the OC more. also no Guest or Guest names please, people could impersonate as that guest and that drives me insane who's who. okay. that's all I can say. hope you enjoyed the story and send your OC by either review or Private message. flames will be ignored and will blocked. negative guest reviews will be removed.)


	2. The Dragon Lords for this story

This is not a chapter but list of OCs of those who submit them to me who are going to be in the series.

(Ignitus the Dragon's OC) (it's not guest username in case you're wondering. It's an actual username.)

Name: Joseph Clarke

Age: 17

Appearance: Short dark brown hair, gold eyes with a blue tint, black jacket, dark navy blue shirt,  
>dark blue jeans<p>

His Dragon Lord Armor: Looks like Arno`s Assassin robes except light blue with a bark blue trim

Dragon Mark: The mark of ice

Powers and Abilities: Ice powers, Swordplay, martial arts, slow time, navigation, and parkour slight telepathy with Chill

Dragon Fury Ability: Blizzard; causes a subzero blizzard with the assistance of Chill

Weapons of choice: A Lightblade (a blade that is very light) and two daggers.

Joseph's bio: Only child. His Parents Are very rich. Never leaves home without at least 15 cans of wiped cream. Enjoys rain and the cold. Very wise for his age. Hard to make him cry. Shortly after finding Chill, Joseph promised his life to him.

His Dragon: Chill

Chill's Age: 19

Chill's Appearance: Blue scales and horns, royal blue underbelly and wing membranes, purple eyes, tail blade is in the shape (and sharpness) of a tomahawk

Chill's power: Ice powers, healing, slight telepathy with Joseph

Chill's bio: Quick witted. Has a will of iron. At Seven, Malefor killed his parents while they where at a park. He went into a forest for 12 years training to have his revenge.

(thedemonfury's username)

Name : Rage

Age : unknown any more

Appearance : black hair, red sleeveless hoodie with black tribal marking on the hood, black jeans, with a metal chain coming out of the back pocket, black tribal tattoos over his body, has dark crimson red eyes, and black driving gloves.

Dragon lord armor : Medieval silver armor with flame markings all over, has chain mail in between armor plating, gauntlets, shoulder pads with spikes coming out, shin guards and has a helmet with armor plating and spikes with live flames coming out of the eye holes and all armor plating has the flame and tribal markings.

Marking : the mark of the fire

Powers and abilities : master in hand to hand, and sword battles, has massive speed and strength, can throw fire orbs that explode on impact.

Dragon Fury: Flaming tornado: Rage and Nightmare create a fire storm that damages multiple enemies in a row . Rage: Rage and Nightmare go on a rampage making him stronger, faster and more durable for a short amount of time.

Weapon of choice : the sword of flames ( a great sword that has flames on it) that he wields with a single hand and a rectangular shield for defense and smashing.

Rage's bio : he once was a normal human but his family chase him out and beat him up daily. When one day he meets a witch that granted his wish on revenge on his family. Only to whined up cursed with powers of fire that is controlled by his rage. Also resulting in him having rage of a hundred men that he has to deal with everyday unless he goes insane and listen to his dark soul in his body so he ran away to protect those around him.

His dragon : Nightmare

Nightmare's age: 20

Appearance : nightmare has red scales with a black under belly and black horns on his head, he has black tribal markings all over his body, his teeth are usually pink from his kill from earlier.

Powers and abilities : Flaming fury, rolls up in a wheel rolls and rolls around on fire setting everything ablaze and as always he has talons and fangs.

Bio : his clan was murdered with him being the only survivor and he swears up and down he would find his killers and will torture them for everyone from Nightmare's clan they killed.

Name: James

Age: mid 20's

Apperence : has white under armor tee-shirt with blue jeans. He also has medical tape wrapped around his arms with a black leather jacket, he also has a military tattoo, with a skull with a sword going through it, and a cross on his forarm. With a eye patch covering his right eye.

Dragon armor : is sort of like deathstoke but with brown instead of yellow

Dragon mark: mark of earth

His abilities : expert marksmanship, with mastery of CQC, and skilled with dual swords

Element : rock burst; he can send small rock flying at foes like a shotgun, rock wave; sends a wave of rocks that can send people away from him, and he also has a rock wall for protection.

Dragon fury: he can send a rock shot that is a more powerful shot than the rock burst, he can also form a massive boulder that he swings around that can cause massive demolition, and lastly his earthquake but it sends pillars from the ground killing any who were above them.

Weapon of choice : dual blades made from wind dragon's scales ( making them light fast and agile ), Crossbow with a custom scope, Giant earth hammer

Bio : James used to be in the military doing spec ops secret missions and all that jazz but one mission changed his life. what happend was that he became a prisoner of war in their he was tortured for over two weeks straight and his team came to get him out but when they where getting out he got into a struggle with one of the terrorists and what happend was that he got shot in his right eye but at the angle it missed his brain and he started shooting his teammate that where under fire so it took them by surprise but he tackled him letting one of his teammates survive and when they did escape he was dishonorly discharged because of his injuries and left. He now ended up in a different universe due to a discovery of a purple crystal and meets Bone crusher

Name : Bone-crusher

Age : 24

Apperence : has dark brown scales, with a dark green under belly and horns, he also has armor covering his body because James thought he needed more protection.

Power : can shoot boulders and roll around like a rock. He also can make a shock wave by doing a ground pound killing any around him.

Bio : bone-crusher was a curious dragon that always wanted to explore and see the world but he was not allowed because he was not old enough so he made small jorneys around and caused trouble to the pack so he became sort of unwanted and when he left he found a hair less ape laying on a tree. James. he loves listening to James's military stories.

(SiristheKitsune's characters)

Name: Zack Zayril

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Appearance: Has slanted crimson eyes, pale skin, Black hair with crimson streaks, typically wears a Black hoodie with a crimson hood, black pants, black shoes

D. Lord Armor: Armor made of the shed scales of his dragon, with a thick red leather hood, that has a mask included, the scales are extremely tough yet light allowing him to be extremely agile

Dragon Mark: Fear

Powers and Abilities: is good with a bow and a spear, is good at making others afraid, is extremely good at sneaking

Fury: Fear fury: Surrounds him and Vixen in a crimson Aura that causes any weak minded enemies to flee, and the weaker ones to have a heart attack

Weapon of choice: A spear, that has a dragon tooth on the top and the shaft is made up of the toughest wood, and a Bow that is made of the most flexible wood and the sinew of a Bull, an many many arrows

Dragon: Vixen

Vixen's age: unknown

Vixen's Appearance: She has Mainly black scales, with a crimson underbelly, has no spikes on her back, and has a Scythe like tail blade,

Vixen's Powers: Fear shot (A shot of fear that causes week enemies to die from a heart attack, and makes bigger ones get super afraid) Fear blast, (Is an extremely powerful version of fear shot) and Fear Wave (A wave of fear gets launched around her and it has the same power as fear shot)

Vixen's Bio: she was orphaned at a young age, and was wandering around in search of a home, she had found a cave were Zack was living and they helped each other out, Vixen hunting, and giving the scales she shed as she grew up to Zack so he could make his armor, eventually she developed a crush on Zack, which causes her to be nervous while talking to him, while Zack just thinks it's because he hasn't mastered his fear element

Zack's Bio: he was orphaned, and sent to his abusive uncle, one day, at his only friends house, he started they were playing Spyro and he got sucked in, he had been living in the dragon realms for a few years. Likes to joke around, (an amazing cook) the one who wants makes everyone happy, will protect the ones he loves, be that his friends or his dragon, with his life, even when he's sad or hurt, he will act happy so others won't worry about him, he also likes to steal something like a watch, and then gives it back as he's walking away , he likes to sleep upside down, in a cocoon that is his dragon (as in the dragon picks him up, hangs upside down by her tail, and covers him with her wings)

(Nicranger's OCs)

Name: Alex Rantom

Age: 18

Appearance: long wild black hair that goes to his mid back, bright green eyes, black t-shirt under dark ble trench coat, blue camo jeans tucked into combat boots.

His dragon lord armor: Spartan like armor that is cobalt blue and forms to his build and is decorated with wave designs all across it though his armor changes to black if he is angered greatly. Helmet is almost and exact replica of his dragons own head save for his eyes which then glow unnaturally bright. Spikes on his shin and elbow guards. Lastly he wears a cape that flows as if it is an actual river but never seems to get in his way and it never gets damaged.

Dragon mark: mark of water

Powers and abilities: super fast healing, water powers, life sensing abilities, visual link with Whirlpool, swordsmanship, element combination (he can combine his element with others to form deadly combinations. Such as water and wind can make a hurricane, fire and water can make boil or steam, lightning and water can even make a small storm.

Dragon fury ability: Vortex Barrier: Alex and Whirlpool create a vortex around themselves and their allies that absorb all attacks but at the same time sucks in any opponents that are promptly torn apart due to the force. Tsunami Blade: gathering water to Alex's blades and Whirlpool's tail blade they in synch launch a huge blade of water that cuts down everything in it's path.

Weapons of choice: dual katana blade's with serrated edges.

Alex's Bio: only child with a middle class family. Adaptable to any situation and likes to be the voice of reason. Always says what needs to be said even if others don't want to hear it. Enjoys listening to a flowing river or being near the ocean. Always has a smirk on his face. Is easily able to read others emotions.

His dragon: Whirlpool (perfers to call her Whirl)

Whirlpool's age: 17

Whirls appearance: bright green scales with a dark blue underbelly. Horns are a bleached white along with wing membranes. Eyes are a sapphire blue and her tail blade is a serrated spear tip.

Whirls powers: water powers, healing, visual link with Alex, life force sensing (range is increased when used with Alex.)

Whirls bio: Whirl grew up alone near a lake wear she trained in her water powers to not only survive but to also fend off Malefor's forces. After meeting Alex they became inseparable making their teamwork in battle flawless. Never likes to stray too far from Alex as she is the only friend she has ever really known and is very untrustworthy of others.

(Xer0ify's Characters)

Name: Robin

Age: 17

Appearance: tall and lean with black medium short curly hair, brown eyes behind glasses. He wears a gray checked hoodie with a forest green T-shirt and blue jeans with navy blue converse and a purple crystal on a chain necklace

Dragon Lord Armor: Looks Identical to the Dread Fighter Class from Fire Emblem: Awakening

Dragon Mark: Mark of electricity

Powers and abilities: can temporarily control others to cause distractions and hurl charged ball of energy to completely throw off senses and make people aggressive against each other, Electric powers, Stealth, Acrobatics, Stealing, Scouting

Dragon Fury: Discharge burst: Robin and Voltage create an electric field that causes enemies to be paralized and will finish it off with a discharge with the build up of the electrical field

Weapons of choice : Two black flip knives and a butterfly knife

Bio: Robin grew up with just him and his sick mother with nothing but a small house so Robin learned to be a thief and his knives of choice are stolen as is. He is very quite and refused to talk unless it is to mock others if they are ignorent. Because he is a thief sneaking, scouting, and stealing are his strong points often people don't even know he is there. With his electrical powers and pure metal knives he can send and electrical current through them causing a non fatal stab be the worst death there can be. Like any element he can control lighting with just his hands. He is most calm and happy during lightning storms.

His Dragon: Voltage

Age: 19

Appearance: A darker shade of yellow with green horns and underbelly with black eyes.

Powers and abilities: he uses Electric attacks and can double damage from redirecting lightning from storms and speeding himself up to "warp" around enemies besides his normal elemental attacks and basic combat training

Bio: Volt grew up with both parents but is socially awkward and feels pity for Robin so he tries to be a family member to him and is willing to help anyone he knows he can trust.

(Recklessflamengo's OCs)

Name: Garry Angelo

age: 10 years old

Appearance: short violet hair with a black tips wears a green shirt with a tattered blue coat with white pants has Blue eyes and Fake Blue wings behind his Back

his dragon lord armor: green hood, Ebony chest armor, green gloves, Green tailored pants, Green arm and leg warmers,  
>leather boots and Replaces the Fake wings into Azure Real wings<p>

Dragon mark: the mark of Wind

powers and abilities: Wind attacks and abilities, Sword mastery, Acrobatics, speed, can briefly turn into an elemental wind Phoenix giving him more damage and speed against his enemies.

Dragon Fury: whirlwind fury: White auras surround Garry and Ib giving them an advantage to unleash stronger Wind attacks and improve everyones strength and armor and while they are near each other the stronger they become.

Weapons of choice: Staff of wind, Bow of Wind with infinite supplies of arrows, grapple claw, ethereal claw

Garry's bio: a mistreated child who was left all alone in the cruel world who managed to live a normal life till he stumbled upon the Game and was Transported in the game due to him being left alone he became a little crazy and knows how to keep it hidden and will sometimes get more aggressive if someone injured his new friends. While in the world he meets Ib a wind dragon hatchling and they quickly became friends and Met Dante and his sister and helps them in stopping the dark master. He seems to have good connection with Ib.

His Dragon: ib

Ib's age: 8

Appearance: Grey scales, white underbelly, spikes on his tail and white horn on her head.

Ib's abilities and power: Speed, wind attacks, can briefly turn to an elemental wind Phoenix giving her more speed and more damage against her foes

Ib's bio: a young hatchling dragoness who lost her parents from ape's raiding her home before she was hatched. She was all alone until she meets Garry and seems to have a very strong connection with him. Now she helps Garry in stopping the Dark Master from taking over the :

(Bernie6309's OCs)

Name: Andora

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Appearance: A tall, thin, pale girl with violet eyes, long blonde hair with a pink and blue streak that she has had since birth. She wears blue jeans with a purple tank top with a denim jacket over the top and purple canvas sand shoes.

Dragon Lord Armour: Armour formed from a mist but appearing as a purple material. The material is stronger than it looks. The material into a long sleeve shirt that ended on a slant. It also formed a shirt that was slightly shorter at the front. A purple headband pulled her hair back away from her face. Her shoes were purple wedge high heel shoes, but doesn't affect her speed. It also heightens her senses.

Dragon Mark: Mark of Psychic.

Power and Abilities: Good at hand to hand combat. Learning spells from a book she found in her library as a kid. Also has 2 daggers, one at her hip, the other hidden behind her back.

Dragon Fury-Psychic Fury: A purple aura surrounds her and Fortuna, and they release purple shockwaves, stunning their opponents and taking control of the weaker minder ones,and using them to attack their enemies.

Weapons of choice: 2 daggers, one a short black blade with a blue handle and purple guard and the other one is slightly longer, with the a black blade with a pink handle and purple guard.

Bio: Quite similar to Fortuna's. She grew up in a rich home surrounded by her older siblings. But everything changed when she also turned 5, she had her first vision and started to feel the emotions of those around her. She asked her Dad one day who the other lady was, and that's when things went down hill. She was abused and blamed for her family's ruin. She was left outside during winter and nearly died, but she learnt to survive on the streets. She found a book on the streets one day, and that's when things started looking up for her, she was 16 at the time. She trained with the book for 5 years before the start of the story. She closed here heart off to the world to protect herself. She is serious, but can joke around, once she accepts you. She is very protective of those who are close to her and won't let anyone hurt her friends.

Her dragon: Fortuna

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Appearance: A thin, sleek, magenta body. She has royal blue belly, wing membranes, spine throne, horns and her scythe like tail. Her eyes are a piercing violet colour. She also has 2 tears in her left wing from her past.

Powers and Abilities: Psybeam, Future Visions, Mind Control and can feel the emotions of those around her.

Bio: Fortuna was born into a noble family. Being the first born female, she was to inherit her family title. But when she turned 5, they noticed she had 2 powers the rest didn't have. They feared her, so all the love she grew up with, it was like it never existed. She was locked away and abused daily. Some of the wounds she reserved included the 2 tears on her left wing. She escaped eat age 13 and lived on her own, until Ignitus found her at age 16 and trained her until now. Little do they know these two were born on the same day and were bonded from then onwards. She is serious, and doesnt' trust anyone. She does have a kind heart, once you get past the shield she has put around her heart. The only ones to get past her shields so far are Ignitus and her partner, Andora. She is protective of those close to her.


	3. The start of a new journey (2of2)

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

As the apes charged at us, one ape lunges at me and starts slashing at me but I grabbed his arm, judo threw him down the ground and stabbed him in the heart with his own sword killing the ape instantly. Emile took down another ape with a somewhat similar method except Emile pummelled one ape in the gut and neck with the mace she disarmed. Solarblitz smashed his mace tail on a ape's face after he incapitated the ape. that ape was probably killed from the impact of Solarblitz's mace tail. I think. as I looked behind me, Shadowveil grabbed an ape by the neck and I heard the most sickening snap she did to that ape's neck and don't get me started on the look she gave. pure. rage.

"is that the best you apes got? I am very disappointed." I taunted at the big ape.

He growls in anger but before he could do anything, a dragoness and a young boy appeared out of nowhere behind the ape and let me tell you those scary glowing red eyes almost gave me goosebumps.

Their dark aura surrounds them alerting the ape to turn around and go in a panic. and um...commit suicide by jumping off the temple? wow...those two don't mess around.

When the dark aura vanished and...their creepy glowing red eyes stopped glowing, they just...laughed? what?

"Oh man...did you see the look on that ape's face, Vixen?" he said while he's trying to stop laughing.

"I sure did, Zack!" The dragoness named Vixen said.

"Um...hello?" Emile said in a rather confused tone.

the two finally stopped laughing and gave us somewhat funny looks. for the love a god, could they get any weird?!

"Sorry...it was too funny to watch. names' Zack and this is Vixen. what's yours?"

"My name is Dante Mojima and this black dragoness next to me is Shadowveil."

"And my name is Emile Mojima and this dragon next to me is Solarblitz."

"Nice to meet you." Zack said.

I noticed that Zack has the same bracelet as mines on his arm. something about it bugs me.

"You have one of those too, huh?" I said as I pointed at his bracelet.

"I could say the same for you and your sister. I don't know why we have them...but perhaps it has to do with the apes looking for people with these bracelets."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." said a rather familiar voice.

We looked to where we heard the voice and we saw the same red dragon who once guarded the dragon eggs with Spyro and Sparx.

"Master Ignitus!" Solarblitz and Shadowveil said at the same time as they bowed.

"I'm glad to see my students once ag-"

he stops what he was going to say next as his eyes went wide as he saw my bracelet, Emile's bracelet and Zack's bracelet.

"by the ancestors...the descedents of the dragon lords..."

"Huh?" Spyro said as he tilted his head in a rather confused matter for a few seconds.

"Descendents? Master, please explain." Solarblitz pleaded.

"It would seem the events have taken quite a turn. I was not aware of the Dragon lords' descendents being here."

"Wait. whoa. whoa. back up a second. Dragon Lord's descendents?! are you saying we look like the previous ones?" I questioned.

"in theory, yes. I fear the previous ones may have had an unfortunate fate from the dark master but I can't say for certain."

I swear...It sent shivers down my spine fearing that I might share the same fate as the previous Dragon lords.

(30 minutes later at the balcony near the training dojo)

as we looked at the view by the balcony, you could not imagine the damage the apes did near the temple and in the temple. Ignitus starts telling us that the dark armies have laid siege in the realms, how he and the guardians battled the dark army but ended captured except for Ignitus who was the only to escape. I didn't pay much attention because this was tense. ever had that feeling that you are seeing the past of what happened? that's what I was having. now a big twist I didn't know, Solarblitz is Spyro's older brother. hell not even Spyro knew about it until Solarblitz told him.

(Sfv: What a twist!)

"wow...That blows." Zack said with somewhat sorrow in his voice after hearing about the dark army causing chaos.

Spyro wasn't sure of himself if he's up to face Cynder or the dark master but thanks to Emile's confidence speech she gave to Spyro, he finally decides to give it a shot.

Ignitus looks at me, Zack and Emile with a serious look on his face.

"now I ask you three this. are you three willing to risk your lives on finding the remaining Dragon Lords and Guardians and assist Spyro on his journey to stop Cynder once and for all?"

"Count me in." I said with some confidence.

"we're in." Zack and Vixen said at the same time.

"how can I say no to this? I'm in." Emie said with a bit of joy.

Ignitus smiled and nods.

"thank you. now let's get some rest. we have a big day ahead of us."

We nodded and went to our rooms that Shadowveil showed us. when I started sleeping, I started having an unusual...dream or a vision.

I see a man holding two babies running away from someone or something and gave the babies to a woman. I couldn't hear anything not even the two of them talking but I could tell it had to do with the babies. the woman opens a portal and just as she enters the portal, the man gets shot by an arrow on the shoulder. The woman panics as what seems like she's trying to get the man to escape. but the man closes the portal for the woman's safety and collapses on the ground.

"I'm sorry." the man says before he passes out.

I woke up and my heart was pounding like crazy. It felt so...real. like I was there seeing the whole thing unfold. for a few minutes, a tear fell from my eye and I swear I felt like crying.

but there was alot of questions in my mind right now. who was that man and woman? what happened that made the woman escape? but most of all...who were those two babies?

I got to ask Ignitus about this when I get the chance. maybe he knows something that I don't. ugh...my head hurts so much with all these questions...so I went back to sleep or at least tried to sleep fearing I might have that vision again and waited for the sun to rise.


	4. Preparing for our journey

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

three hours later, I decided to wake up early because those damn dreams kept repeating itself and was pissing me off. was it taunting me or is it trying to tell me something!? I don't know.

I got out of my room and walked to the balcony to watch the sun rising.

"something troubling you, young one?" Ignitus asked with concern in his voice.

I look behind me to see Ignitus with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"yeah...I kept having this strange dream of a man and a woman with two babies."

Ignitus looked surprised.

"what did they look like?"

"the man looked like in his early 30's, Long black hair, one blue eye and one red eye, had some assassin gear on and a cloak. the woman looked like in her late 20's, long silver hair, silver eyes and had priestess clothes."

Ignitus looked surprised but quickly turned to sorrow of the information I gave him.

"yes... I remember them. those were the previous Dragon Lords who managed to save their young ones from the hands of the Dark Master but with a great cost. I do not know who the young ones are but I do know this. those two young ones weren't the only ones to be saved. I heard other Dragon Lords also had young ones just like the ones you ones you saw but I can't say for certain. I do know this and this is just a theory, that you and your sister, Emile, are the young ones the previous Dragon Lords saved."

That last part hit me like an anvil. are me and Emile really the babies from my dream? truth be told me and Emile never knew our parents since we raised in an orphanage so this would one hell of a shock if I knew about my parents. I wonder...

"I see...thank you for that helpful bit of information."

He nods and walks away.

Two hours later. Emile, Solarblitz, Spyro, Sparx, Zack and Vixen walk out their rooms and saw me rather surprised.

"Dante? you're up early." Spyro said in a surprised tone.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why? got bad bug bites?" Sparx said in a rather annoying tone.

I looked at Sparx emotionless but kept the anger hidden.

"Sparx? do me a favor. I had a rather stressful morning and you really... really don't want me to take it out on you." I said with a bone chilling emotionless tone and walked to the Training dojo.

Sparx hid behind Spyro in fear. personally...I hate this Sparx. he's extremely annoying and has a bad habit of pissing people off. the old one was never as annoying as this Sparx.

(Emile's pov)

"He's mad..." Shadowveil said almost scared.

"really? he sounded calm." I asked.

"can't you sense it? the moment Sparx did that dumb remark his anger got worse."

Sparx was going to say something but I beat him to the punch.

"Not. another. word."

he finally shuts up.

20 minutes later. Solarblitz lead me, Dante and Zack to an armory and um...doesn't the armors and weapons how their setup remind me of Assassin's Creed 2's Armory room from the villa? except here's the thing, I could see the signs of the elements like Fire, Water, Etc. above them. neat...wish my house had one.

we tried out our gear on that matches our elements and took our weapons from the shelves. I'm so jealous of Dante right now. he reminds me a bit of Ezio Auditore. oh well...beggars can't be choosers.

We went to another Training dojo(Except for Zack due to his experiences of fear with Vixen.) since Spyro started training in another dojo training. now here was something that scared me the most. there was time Dante almost lost control of himself when he was trying to control it but thankfully he gain full control of it.

(Dante's pov)

one and half hours later.

as we finished our training, we meet up with Ignitus and Spyro and...Sparx. Spyro finally had the ability to fly. wait he didn't learn how to fly before? Ignitus tells us to head to Dante's Freezer. The hell? a place that has my name? anyway, jokes aside. Ignitus tells us that we have to go there to find and rescue a guardian named Volteer and that there may be a Dragon Lord there.

For every dumb remark Sparx was going to say,I would glare at him to shut him up. I was more interested in hearing Ignitus' conversation than Sparx dumbass remarks. I swear I outta kill that insect if that's the last I do.

Spyro flew out of the temple with Sparx as Me, Emile and Zack got on our dragons and flew after Spyro.

"Welcome to the club, Big guy."

"Would that be the annoying pest club?" Spyro said saracastically.

Okay...that was funny.

"no, smart alec. the flying club."

we continued flying until...

"incoming!" Zack yelled.

we dodged a flaming...flying ape?

(SFV: llllleet's get ready for a let doooooooooooowwwwwwwnnnn!)

yeah...I'm not making this up. were they too lazy to use ammo for a catapult other than using their comrades as ammo? What?! Smart, Apes...Smart. real bloody smart. idiots...

"Shoot those Cannons! we can stop them from shooting at us!" Zack yelled.

Spyro started shooting fireballs at the cannons while I started shooting any remaining apes with my crossbow with deadly poisoned bolts. this process repeated and repeated until we got to an frozen glacier after we passed some islands.

"this is it...Dante's Freezer." Solarblitz said.

if there's one I hate the most is SNOW! let's get this over with so that I don't have to freeze my ass.

(A/N: I need one more OC and that's the dragon lord of earth. if I get that last OC that lucky guy or gal will have their OC in the series. but as I said before. no guest or guest usernames.)


End file.
